


The Skeleton Project: Jordan

by Nitrovert



Series: The Skeleton Project [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU kind of, Alex - Freeform, Book 2, Gen, Herobrine - Freeform, Language, Minecraft, Slow To Update, The Skeleton Project, how do i tag a video game?, jordan (OC) - Freeform, minecraft but beyond mincraft, notch - Freeform, steve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrovert/pseuds/Nitrovert
Summary: The Skeleton Project has begun...The war between the resistance and the brotherhood may be over but the real battle is just beginning. With new faces and old trying not sway her actions, Jordan has the opportunity to make new choices about her life. The only problem is she doesn’t know who she is or what her life was before.Book 2 of the Skeleton Project
Series: The Skeleton Project [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737355
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

This story begins far to the north, but not as far north as one could go. The closest town was days away even by horse. The farm stretched as far as the eye could see, or they would if Jordan had been awake to see them.

She slept until the sun shining on her face would let her sleep no more. The new leaves of the tree were not enough to shade her completely. She didn’t remember falling asleep under a tree. Actually she didn’t even remember falling asleep, let alone anything else.

“Oh good, you’re awake.” A voice nearby called, “I was beginning to worry.”

Jordan was slower to react than she would have liked. Her muscles protested at the movement. Just how long had she been sleeping? “Who are you? And where am I?” She asked.

“I’m Alex, this is my homestead.”

“How did I get here?”

“That’s an excellent question. Come back to the house with me and we’ll try and find out.”

***

Alex grabbed two drinks and sat at the kitchen table,”So what do you remember?”

Jordan thought for a minute, waiting to see if anything would come back, “Nothing,” she finally said.

“I can tell you what I know if you like.” Alex said.

“Please. Maybe that will jog my memory.”

“This world is plagued with monsters and beasts. My father created a game to save the world.”

“I have no idea what that means.”

“Father was banished to a world outside our own, but somehow he’s found a way to help us from that world. The game. I’m thinking... Well maybe he sent you here to help us.”

“But. How is that even possible? And what does that have to do with my memory?” Jordan’s head was spinning.

“I’ve never seen this before so I don’t know, but maybe my brother would have an idea.” Alex got up,” I’ll show you around the house and then go visit him and see what he thinks.”

***

“You’re leaving me alone?”

“I’ll only be gone a day or two. You can explore if you like, most of the caves are lit up around here. There’s supplies in the spare room. Make yourself at home.”

Alex packed a bag for herself and one for Jordan. “This one’s yours if you decide to go out.”

“What if I get hurt?”

“I wouldn’t worry too much about that, but if you do get hurt the respawn will save you. You’ll end up back here.”

“Anything else?”

“I’ve heard spiders deep in the mines but i haven’t seen any nests. Be smart and you’ll be fine.”

“Ok, well then I’m going now.”

Jordan returned to the tree she woke under. She was told there was a cave just past it. Despite the memory loss, she felt something right in going off to explore. Maybe it would jog some memories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hallway dead ended into a mass of webs. Jordan knew this wouldn’t end well

The cave Jordan was looking for was a steep hole in the middle of the field. There was little in the way of scaffolding, but there was a set of ladders leading down. She headed down without hesitation.

This was likely the cave Alex came to most often. It was brightly lit and full of half tunnels and staircases. Jordan ignored those tunnels in favor of following the natural cave. it had leveled out by the ladders and was only a gentle slope now.

Oddly enough Jordan felt at home in the cave. She didn’t know why that would be though, maybe she explored caves in that other world Alex mentioned too, but she doubted she lived in one. It was this train of thought going on when she hit a loose gravel patch. She lost her feet as the floor collapsed beneath her. “Shit.” She cried when her ankle twitched in pain from the fall.

The floor was about six feet above her now, ”Guess I’m not going back that way.” She thought.

The cave was dark around her. She dug through her pack for a torch. Once she could see again she tool stock of her surroundings. Behind her and to the left was just wall, in front seemed to be an old mineshaft. Most of a railway was still in place and there was a mine cart which was only a little rusty off to the right. An idea formed.

There wasn’t actually a way to power the mine cart, but Jordan decided to use it to support herself. She threw her pack in the cart, held her torch in one hand and pushed forward with a limp.

The mineshaft appeared to only go in one direction. Where the lit cave felt homely, this dark tunnel instead made Jordan uneasy. She eyed the knife strapped to her belt and carried on. After a time, the pain in her ankle subsided and Jordan opted to abandon the mine cart. It had served its purpose, but Jordan could move faster, not to mention quieter, without it.

Even farther up, the tunnel split in two. One way led to an little pool and nothing else, the other direction continued on. After this intersection Jordan started hearing a faint hissing. Alex had mentioned a possible spider nest, that was a terrifying thought, Jordan decided.

The mine was too quiet. Her breath was too loud. The darkness started closing in and Jordan felt like something else had finally joined her. The torch didn’t reach far enough to show anyone, and she was not about to call out. The rattling that followed was deafening after the silence. Clank Clank The rattle stopped and started several times. Her only option was to keep moving.

Keep moving.

She didn’t want to hear the rattling anymore, but couldn’t get away from it fast enough.

Keep moving.

Her heart was pounding in her ears.

Keep moving.

She didn’t notice the hissing get louder, but she definitely noticed the giant cobweb she ran straight into.

The hallway dead ended into a mass of webs. Jordan knew this wouldn’t end well. She drew her dagger and turned towards the rattling. A moment later a skeleton walked into view.

Their smile was grotesque to say the least. Their bow was raised with an arrow ready to fire. “Herobrine will be pleased.”

“Very pleased.”

The second voice came from right behind Jordan. She turned ready to slash at whatever was there but only hit air.

“If you are who we believe you to be then we do apologize, but it has to be this way.”The skeleton spoke again.

The spider was there and gone before Jordan even realized she’d just been bitten. The skeleton fired. Jordan fell.

Everything was burning. Jordan could swear she was melting. Nothing would be left behind. She finally passed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I realized when writing this one that my original draft was in 1st person. In fact most of my writing ends up in 1st person. That slows me down just a bit switching it up but ultimately I think it will be for the better in this series. 
> 
> Comments or kudos are much appreciated. Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had no idea where she was, which was getting to be an obnoxious trend.

Jordan woke up under a tree again, “I’m sensing a pattern here” she thought to herself. She one again had no idea where she was and it was dark. She moved to sit up.

Clank Clank Jordan froze. She knew that sound.There was another skeleton nearby. The horizon was just beginning to lighten.

“Hurry to the cave.” A voice told her. She looked around, but saw no one.

“You’ll burn if you don’t hurry.”

“What do you mean I’ll burn?” She said aloud.

“Take a look at yourself.”

Jordan listened to the voice. She was a skeleton. Looking around she still couldn’t see anyone, but there was a cave not to far away. She remembered the burning back in the mine and did not want a repeat of that. She bolted for the cave. “Where are you?” She asked.

No answer.

“Hello?”

“A friend is approaching, trust her.”

There was something missing after that. It took Jordan a moment to realize the voice had been in her head. Before she could think to long about that and whether of not she was going crazy, she head someone or rather something approaching. A little slimy.... blob came into view.

“Can you speak?” Jordan asked.

The blob had a squeaky little voice,” Yes i can talk.”

“What’s your name?”

“I’m Pop!” She jumped every time she started speaking.

“That’s a cute name. Can you help me?”

“That’s what i came to do. Follow me!” She turned and started hopping deeper into the cave.

Jordan sprinted to catch up. “Where are we going?”

“I’m taking you to the skeleton village. I’m sure you have lots of questions, but the Queen will be able to answer them for you.”

“The skeletons have a queen.” It wasn’t really a question. Jordan was simply trying to process to many things at once, Including the fact that she could see perfectly in the cave without any torches.

“Oh yes! The skeletons have been a monarchy for hundreds of years.” Pop went quiet after that. Seeming content to wait for Jordan to speak again.

The tunnel eventually opened up to an even larger cavern. The village below spread out as far as the eye could see. The soft glow of lanterns scattered throughout gave the whole thing an ethereal air to it.

“Welcome to the village.”

“It’s beautiful.” Jordan whispered.

“Come on. The queen will be able to tell you more.”

Going through the village Jordan was certain they were being watched, but no one seemed to be paying them mind when she tried to look around. The feeling didn’t go away. “Hey Pop!” A voice behind them yelled.

“Hi Chase! Look who showed up outside.” Pop squeaked.

“Nice to meet you.” Chase said,” come find me after a while and i’ll give you a tour of the village.

“I appreciate that, I’m Jordan by the way.”

Chase smiled. “I’ll talk to you later Pop, gotta run.”

“Bye Chase.” The little slime said before continuing on.

The two wound their way through the village until they reached the square and a large staircase. “This is it,” Pop said,” Just tell the guards at the top that you’re there to speak to the queen and they should help you out.”

“Thank you,” Jordan smiled.

“No problem, see you later Jordan.” She jumped around and hopped away.

There were two guards at the top of the stairs. “I’ve come to see the Queen,” Jordan said,” I’m new here.”

“Enter” one said as the other opened the door.

The door closed behind her slowly. The room was dimly lit, which Jordan found odd. Shewas alone. “Your majesty?” She backed up towards to the doors, but was tackled before she made it. Jordan rolled and tried to get back up. Her attacker was faster. She was back on the ground with a knife at her throat.

“What’s your problem!” Jordan struggled, but couldn’t get free.

“You can’t kill me, it’s not my time!”

“I didn’t come to kill you!” At this her attacker paused, Jordan took the opportunity and kicked her off. She could only assume that this was the queen.

“You have good instincts, I sense greatness will come of you.” The Queen said.

Jordan thought for a moment before saying,” What the hell is that supposed to mean?” This was likely not the best way to address royalty, but she made no show of annoyance.

“Tell me, do you have any idea on how you got here?”

“I died in a mine. A spider and a skeleton killed me.”

“This is a special magic,” The Queen paused as if listening for something,” A contribution to the game curtesy of the white-eyed one.”

This raised more questions in Jordan, but she wasn’t getting any answers.

“Who is the white-eyed one?”

“You have much to learn Jordan, and there is only one way you will learn them.”

“How?”

“The path to the throne is a right of conquest, but it is a long journey.”

“You’re saying I have to become the next Queen?”

“There are things I cannot tell you, but you will be able to learn them if you hold the throne.”

“Okay, what do I have to do?”

“Face and defeat one hundred-fifty players and come see me when you have done so.” The Queen waved her hand and a bow appeared in Jordan’s hands,” I’ve a gift and a warning for you. Many skeletons have tried and failed to claw their way to the top, be smart in your ways. That is all I can say. It’s time to go.” The Queen vanished.

Jordan left the throne room more confused than when she walked in. There was apparently much to do to get her answers. She thought about Alex, maybe she could help.

She wandered around the town for a while, both to get familiar with the place and to sort out her thoughts. Chase mentioned that he could show her around, but she didn’t even know him. She barely knew Alex, but knew where Jordan came from so surely she would help. 

While organizing these thoughts, Jordan didn’t even notice when the skeletons started vanishing with a quiet whoosh. It must be getting dark now, and all the skeletons were going to hunt. Jordan was one of the last to be teleported.

She had no idea where she was, which was getting to be an obnoxious trend, but she could here footsteps approaching. Not knowing what to do, she tried to hide in the brush nearby.

A familiar voice was speaking,” - are we going to do? If she turns this time-“

“I’ve been given the orders,” A second voice cut Alex off,” If she makes the wrong choice this time then it’s permanent. Really we should avoid this uncertainty and go ahead with the reboot.”

“You know why we can’t do that. She’d be a valuable ally with the information she has.”

Jordan was less certain about approaching Alex now. She didn’t fully understand the conversation, but it didn’t sound good. She wanted to know if they would say anything else though.


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you sure you’ve never used a bow?” Chase asked Jordan. They were doing target practice and after a whole morning and most of the afternoon Jordan could consistently hit the target at least, but she wasn’t getting anywhere near the center of the target. 

“Not that I remember. Would I really need to in this other world?”

Chase looked pained for a moment but quickly wiped his face of emotion. “I don’t know anything about the other world so I’m not sure.” 

Chase assured her that she was progressing at a good pace, but Jordan didn’t believe it,” Why do I have to use a bow? Can’t I use another weapon?”

“Can’t shoot an arrow straight and you think suddenly you’re good enough for the crown?” 

Jordan didn’t even know this guy, let alone why he was such a jerk. She had nothing to say to him other than, “piss off”

The skeleton sneered but said nothing else. With a mocking bow, he left them alone for the time being. 

Her anger made her shots even worse, it wasn’t long before she gave up on target practice to sit on the ground. 

“It’s ok Jordan, there’s not a time limit on this thing, its not like you have to go off fighting a hoard of players from the get go.” 

“What happens when a skeleton is killed?”

The question startled Chase, he hesitated to answer,” We recycle into the void. Most believe the code is used to make new skeletons.” 

Jordan didn’t have anything else to say to that. She was thinking that it would only take one lucky player to end all of this. 

Another few days of target practice and Jordan was seeing improvement. She would have to work on longer distances, but she now felt confident enough to start hunting. 

Jordan immersed herself completely in her goal. She measured her days in when she hunted and when she waited to hunt. She’d travel around looking for single players or groups small enough to take on. After a shot to her leg, not to mention her pride, she had no qualms on retreating at the first problem, but as the week went on this happened less and less. 

Chase let her work like this for about a week before he put a stop to it. “I know you’re in a hurry to get answers, but I’m not gonna let you turn into some machine trying to do it. Night always comes, I’m gonna show you around the village during the day.”

Any attempts at arguing were futile. 

Chase gave her a full tour of the village. The shopping district was at the heart of town and it was always full. Skeletons buying supplies for arrows and potions and trinkets and all sorts of other things. Next it was the parks and surprisingly a river that ran on the far side from where Jordan first entered the village. Lastly, Chase showed off the Arena. Skeletons that had committed any crimes were usually sentenced to time in the arena. Occasionally they’d were allowed to opt for trials by combat to shorten their sentences. Time was taken from the victor and given to the loser. The worst of the lot would sometimes face the Queen herself. That happened rarely, and never ended well for the imprisoned in question. 

It was getting dark again. Chase smiled,” Come on, I want to show you something else,” He held out his hand.

Jordan took it and closed her eyes. The sensation of teleporting was the strange. If she didn’t close her eyes she saw nothing but white, the split second when she felt like she was falling into nothing always made her panic. 

“Take a look at this.”

Jordan opened her eyes to see they were on a mountain summit. The last ray of light dipping below the horizon. The forest below was just beginning to show signs of fall. 

“You know,” Chase began,” Some say the first skeletons were created when a group of explorers were trying to find the end of the world and got to close to the sun.” 

“Are you telling me the sun scorched them to bone? That’s a terrible story.” Jordan couldn’t help but laugh.

Chase joined in the laughter,” You can’t think about it to hard, who we are, but the story goes that we’re cursed to never walk under the sun because our ancestors dared to get to close.”

“Well then the sun’s an ass.” They started laughing again. 

“One day I’m gonna find a way to break that curse.” 

“That sounds nice. How do you think that will work?” 

“Armour slows down the damage the sun does to us, and potions can get you a little bit of time, but the ingredients can be hard to come by and we just don’t know what the long term affects could be.” Chase was an alchemist. He’d mentioned it in passing but had never spoken about it in depth until now,”Wither skeletons are naturally immune to fire, I’d like to figure out how that is.”

Chase talked late into the night about his research and theories, and for a time Jordan didn’t think about hunting or her missing memories. She was just hanging out with a friend watching the moon drift across the sky. All in all it wasn’t a bad night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long live to Queen.

More experienced skeletons could decide where and when they teleported, but Jordan had only figured out the when. If she concentrated on going, the code usually took her where she needed to be. Tonight she appeared in a deserted hideout as far as she could tell. All the trees were well on there way to having no leaves. Winter would be here before they knew it. Wait, there was a single person nearby. Light armour and a worn down sword, this was not an experienced player.

Before she could fire off an arrow, Jordan was teleported again. Apparently there was someplace more important to be. The new location was a small town, if you could call three houses and a burnt out shell of a building a town, but the important part was the people. Three goons in white coats picking through the burnt building and a handful of what looked to be guards. Six or seven people in total.

Charging in was not an option. Three of them had swords, but only one had a bow. Jordan backed farther into the shadows and stalked towards the archer. One shot and he was down. His partner quickly followed. The others hadn’t yet noticed anything.

She risked a far shot on the other guards, wounding one but not fatally. Everyone knew she was there now. The two guards charged, Jordan was on the move. The injured one got sluggish and went down. The last guard strafed and got too close for Jordan’s comfort, but he couldn’t dodge the next arrow.

The three white coats were left. She nocked and arrow, readied the shot, and found herself standing back in the skeleton village. Chase was two feet in front of her. Her bow went straight up and the arrow hit the wall behind Chase.

“Thanks for not taking my head off.” Chase said.

“My shots have improved,” She smiled.

“So you’ve done it then?”

“Yes, it’s time I see the Queen.”

When she arrived outside the throne room, the guards made her stop but didn’t say a word. “I’ve come to challenge the Queen.” The guards moved, but still said nothing.

Jordan knew what to expect this time. When the Queen attacked, she dodged and knocked the knife out of her hand. “You missed this time, Your Majesty, I’ve come to challenge you.”

She didn’t miss the look of shock that the Queen tried to hide,”Very well, since you challenge me you choose how we dual.”

“I didn’t come here to fight you.”

“If you do not want the crown then why come here?”

“I want answers! I’ve been fighting for months, but I don’t want to fight you. You wouldn’t answer me before but why can’t you now?”

The Queen tilting her head as if she were listening to someone whispering, “I cannot give you the answers you seek, you will only be able to find them for yourself. And you can only do that with the powers of the Queen.”

Jordan wanted to scream.

The Queen retrieved her knife and laid it in Jordan’s hand. “I too, tire of fighting. It is time for me to move on from here, and only you can help me do that.” She called to the guards and waited for them to enter before continuing,”Tomorrow at sundown there will be the official coronation for the new Queen.”

“Yes your Majesty,” they said in unison.

“You want me to stab you?” Uncertainty clear in Jordan’s voice.

“There is another way Jordan, hold the knife out and repeat this, By the right of conquest, I release you from your service.”

Jordan still hesitated.

“If you want your answers then you must have the powers of the Crown and for that I must die. You will not have to fight me but you must understand that your fight is far from over. Are you sure this is still the path you seek?” She whispered.

“I really didn’t think this through. This isn’t how I wanted to get my answers.”

“I‘ve been waiting for this moment for some time. I am ready to move on.” The Queen was pointing at the dagger, telling Jordan is was time to decide.

She gripped the knife, it felt three times heavier as she raised her arm, “By right of conquest, I- I release you from your service.” Jordan closed her eyes.

The Queen smiled, “Long live the Queen.” She whispered. She fell and withered away. The dagger in Jordan’s hand following suit.

Jordan had just enough willpower to dismiss the guards and wait for the door to close before she screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold! A chapter! 
> 
> I wrote this chapter, wasn’t real sure if I was done with it, and then didn’t touch it for four months. Whoops.
> 
> But a lovely comment put me back on track. Thank you :) I hope you enjoy the chapter, here’s hoping the next one won’t take quite so long.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have a gift. As well as a proposition.”

Sundown was fast approaching, and Jordan didn’t know what she should be doing.

“You’re thinking about it too hard,” Chase had told her for the second time in the last hour, “The council leaders will present you to the public and crown you, I promise you, you’ll do great.”

She didn’t stop pacing. “I know you’re right but I can’t stop thinking I’m going to mess something up.”

A horn sounded in the distance, that was Jordan’s cue. Chase stood, bowed, and opened the door that would put Jordan in front of hundreds, of people. Her people.

The crowd was strangely silent as Jordan accepted the crown. Chase had told her it had been a very long time since the crown was passed to someone else.

An arrow flying toward her was the last thing she expected in the list of things that could go wrong.She dodged it. Barely. The second shot went wide.

Before a third could follow, the would be assassin was tackled and brought forth. Jordan recognized him immediately,” Can’t shoot an arrow straight but you think you’re good enough to take down your Queen?”

Chase laughed quietly at that, he was the only other one who heard this skeleton’s similar remark months earlier.

The guards presented his bow to her before asking,”What should we do with him your majesty?”

“Take him to the Arena.”

He started struggling before shouting,” You are not my Queen, you’re not anyone’s Queen! It’s not your right to rule!” The guards silenced him.

After, the council’s “Long live the Queen” was stilted. The crowds echoed at barely a whisper.

***

Jordan didn’t need to hunt now, and while Chase offered to skip a night to help her, she knew she had to do the next part alone.

She wasn’t entirely sure who she was about to summon, but she’d come this far already. Now was no time to back out. She talked to Chase a bit on what she’d be able to do as Queen, she had a few ideas to try.

“White-eyed one I summon you! Come forth now and claim loyalty to your Queen!”

Moments later a man appeared with a wolf at his side. They stopped in front of Jordan, and bowed. “Your Majesty.” The man smiled.

“State your name.”

“I am Herobrine.”

“I’ve been informed that you are the man who can answer my questions.”

“Quite possible. How may I be of service to you my Queen?”

“I want to be a player again.”

“Well now,” Herobrine shook his head and moved closer,” have you any idea the honor bestowed on you? A player, turned Queen?”

“I don’t belong here. I don’t even know how I got here.”

“And yet the crown suits you so well Jordan, but I forget myself,” He stepped back,” This is not even your world now is it? Why should this world’s wars bother you so, when you don’t even know what you’re fighting for?”

“You know were I’m from.” Jordan said,” how?”

“There are those of great power in this world, the Skeleton Monarch is one of them.I am another.”

“Can you turn me back?”

“I could, but my assistance comes with a price.”

“I’m listening.”

“Let’s see I know its here somewhere, ah yes,” He pulled a sword from midair,” I have a gift. As well as a proposition.” The sword morphed into a bow and then a dagger. He waited to continue.

She nodded.

“Currently you have a very important guest in your arena. Do you know who Steve is?”

“I don’t. No.”

“He is a leader in what his people call The Game. They’re trying to hunt us to extinction. I want you to take this weapon and end him. Do that and I’ll return you to your life as a player.”

She reached for the dagger. “Won’t the respawn save him? Why this weapon?”

“This blade,” Herobrine ran his thumb across the dagger,” Manipulates code. It was destroy Steve, permanently, and strike a blow against those he works for.”

Jordan recoiled,” What? That’s murder!”

Herobrine laughed at that. “What do you call what you’ve done to become Queen? You’ve killed over a hundred players to claw your way to that crown. What’s one more?”

“The respawn saved them. It wasn’t a permanent end.”

“If thinking that is what helps you get through the night then perhaps I should offer this opportunity to another.” He bowed again,” One last word of advice though, don’t let anybody else hear what you just said. Until next time your Majesty.”

Herobrine and the wolf disappeared with a quiet pop.

Jordan knew it was time to visit the Arena.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's more at work here than you know. I’m sorry, but this is the best way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick disclaimer. I do not own or have anything to do with Minecraft, Mojang, and specifically for this chapter the End poem. Some of it was directly copied so if it sounds familiar its probably not mine. Happy Reading :)

There were only three cells occupied in the Arena. The first two were skeletons. Jordan had no idea what the first one did and paid no mind to the second, who had tried to kill her. The third had a player. 

“You must be Steve,” Jordan said. 

“Come to kill me have you? No need for pleasantries then.”

“I’d have expected you to put up more of a fight than this.” 

Steve shrugged,” I’ll respawn. It sucks, but that’s what happens when you make stupid decisions. I was simply outsmarted.” 

“Did it ever occur to you that there will be a time when the respawn won’t save you?” 

“That’s not possible.” 

“Oh but it is, I’ve seen it-“ Jordan checked for the arena master and didn’t see him - “You’re getting out of here.” 

Jordan snapped her fingers and the cell door vanished,” There's more at work here than you know. I’m sorry, but this is the best way.” 

“Wha-“ Steve tried to ask but Jordan made him vanish and hoped she didn’t send him to the middle of a mountain. 

Pinpricks ran through Jordan's spine. She felt like she was being watched. A quick look around revealed nothing, but something was off. She brushed it off as paranoia. She was alone after all, and left the Arena cells.

***

The council meeting ran long, Jordan assumed most of them would, but she had a lot to catch up on. There was a grace period of course, suddenly being crowned there would have to be. The first three days were nothing but lessons, and now a week after her coronation she was expected to fulfill her role as Queen, which started with the twice weekly meeting meant to bring issues to her notice. Her advisors were patient with her even if they weren't always the kindest. 

Something still felt distinctly off and she couldn't figure out what. Nothing had been said about Steve's disappearance. That had to be it. Maybe she should go back to the cells? It was unlikely that going back would do anything to ease her mind but now that she'd thought of it she had to follow through for some reason. So back to the Arena she went. 

A buzzing sound started. As Jordan got closer to the arena the sound got louder. She didn't pass anyone so she wasn't sure if it was just in her head or not. The buzzing had just become unbearable when she got the cells. Something pulled her from behind and she fell. 

When she opened her eyes she didn't recognize where she was. She didn't even realize someone was with her until she heard a shout. 

"You!|" The voice said, she almost recognized it.

"Jordan?" That voice she definitely knew. She sat up and stared at Alex. Steve was right next to her. 

"Jordan?" Alex asked again," What the hell happened to you?" 

"That cave I went exploring," She had to think for a minute. how much did she really trust Alex? How much could she tell her?" There was an accident. I got into some trouble and when I woke up I'd been turned into a skeleton. I've been trying to find out how to change back since then." 

"Wait so you're the skeleton Queen?" Steve pointed to my crown. 

"It was the only way I could find my answers." 

Alex froze at that, she was thinking," We summoned you to find out what happened and how we could help you, but you've clearly found yourself some new allies."

"What do you mean Alex?" Everything I've done has been to fix this mess, I just want to go home again. To be human again." 

"If you were okay with killing players to find your answers than I don't think you were ever human to begin with," She turned to Steve," Destroy the runes, we're done here." 

"I never said anything about killing players." 

Alex didn't turn back," I know how the skeleton hierarchy works Jordan, you're on your own now. 

Steve was walking towards a glowing stone. Jordan just noticed that someone else was in the room. They must have been sleeping. Before she could get a closer look, the buzzing in her head started again. The worst it had done yet. And then Steve smashed the stone and everything blurred. 

Jordan was back in the arena cells. Chase was standing in front of her. 

"Chase, I was just coming to find you." Jordan said," It's been an extremely weird afternoon." She realized there was no one in the cells, and the arena master was no where to be seen. "Why is no one here?"

"I have a question for you your majesty," He said without a smile and ignored her own question," what happened to Steve?" 

"Herobrine wanted to destroy his code. I couldn't let that happen." 

Chase was quiet for a moment, but then he started laughing. "Oh Jordan, if only you knew." 

"Knew what?"

"Always the rebel princess."

"Don't call me that," Jordan said without thinking. Where had that come from? " I am your Queen." 

"Even when you can't remember why you still hate the name." 

"Stop it Chase, what aren't you telling me?" The buzzing has started again. 

"A legend among the rebellion twice over, a warrior, a spy, a leader," Chase continued.

"Please-" 

"Such a shame what happened, and so close to victory too, well one victory at least," 

"STOP!" Jordan couldn't think straight, her vision went fuzzy, images from who knows where started flashing through her mind. Everything hurt. "I don't know who you're talking about but it's not me." 

"But it is." A sword appeared in Chase's hand," and given time, you might actually remember, but I can't let that happen again. This cycle has gone on long enough."

"Chase what are you talking abo-" And Chase lunged.

Jordan tried to speak. She recognized the sword. Tried to dodge. Summon her weapon. Do anything. But Chase was too fast. The sword came down and it was over. 

Chase was crying. "I'm sorry" 

***  
Jordan couldn't see, couldn't speak, couldn't move. She was aware enough to be awake. But could it be called awake if she was floating in absolute nothingness? The thought made her panic. She could hear someone start talking far away. 

"That arrogant bastard. Who does he think he is changing the plan like that." 

"Herobrine-" a second voice started. 

She knew Herobrine didn't she? The name brought a happy memory, but was washed away in the sea of panic.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this. If she triggers the reboot-"

"Herobrine," The other voice again," Tread carefully. She can hear you."

Things were quiet again. Hours could have passed or mere seconds.

It wasn't Herobrine who spoke but the other voice,"I'm afraid she won't wake up, not like this." 

"Is there nothing we can do?" That was Herobrine. 

"Her body and soul have been parted for too long. We must return them."

A long silence...

Herobrine's next words were whispered," You have to fight them Jordan. I know you can. Come back to us." His next words were louder," Do it Zetes."

"I will need your help for this Herobrine. Please follow me lead. Now we will give her a story," Zetes said. 

"Give her a body," Herobrine followed.

"Yes, warrior."

"Use her name." 

"Jordan, warrior, daughter of Katia and Rolan"

"Good." 

"Take a breath now Jordan. Take another. Feel air return to your lungs. Yes, move your fingers. Return to your body again, under gravity, in air. Wake in the long dream of life. Your body touching the universe again at every point." Zetes said. A soft light came from nowhere.

"You. You are alive."

"And you start to breathe faster Jordan. Faster and deeper and remember that you are alive. You are alive and ready to dream again." 

"And sometimes you believe that the universe has spoken to you through the sunlight that comes through the shuffling leaves of the summer trees." Herobrine imagined the tale as it unfolded.

"And sometimes you believe the universe speaks to you through the code, the magic that surrounds you and through you. As though they were separate things." 

"And the Universe said I love you." Herobrine whispered.

"And the Universe said everything you need is within you." 

"And the Universe said you are stronger than you know."

"And the Universe said you are not alone." 

"And the Universe said I love you because you are love." 

"It is time to wake up from the dream Jordan, and begin a new dream. Dream again. Dream better, because you are the Universe, you are love. You are Jordan. 

"Wake up." Herobrine said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I had a lot of fun writing this one. Its been awhile, but I do want to say thank you to MiragetheShadow, I loved the idea of incorporating the end poem in some how, and seeing your comments just makes me happy. :)
> 
> I stared at the first three sentences forever trying to figure out where to go next. But today I sat down and told myself I wanted to get a chapter out. Apparently the Skyrim soundtrack is very motivating because as soon as I turned it on i was flying. Good times.
> 
> As always, Questions, comments, kudos, and suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thanks! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow its been awhile! This is a super short chapter but its a start. Very excited to keep working on this series. Updates will still be slow. Thanks for reading!


End file.
